Tag In
by Cindersarah
Summary: Kyoko is at Box R when Reino decides on a visit, except she was almost in Natsu mode when he does, causing her to pass out. When she awakes, she isn't Kyoko anymore. Will this ruin her life... or just make it more fabulous? hehe.. yeah I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This idea came because in my other story, I just loved writing Natsu's point of view... maybe a little too much. Anyway, enjoy... and please tell me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes... I kind of suck at it.**

Kyoko was running down the street, dipping and weaving through the crowd. She finally came to the entrance steps to the place where 'Box R' was being filmed. She took a breather. _Good. I have a few minutes. I can bring out Natsu now. _She slowly breathed in and out, concentrating on Natsu, when someone appeared in front of her, someone who she detested.

"Stupid Beagle. Leave me alone," She ordered and he smiled.

"I can't do that. You belong to me," Reino said, almost casually. Kyoko decided to ignore him and concentrate on Natsu still. She almost had completely switched into Natsu mode when Reino chose that moment to use his power to try to restrain her. He made eye contact with her then smiled, putting his fingertips under her chin, "Are you going to listen?" He asked and Kyoko froze. Inside her mind though, it was anything but still. Natsu was trying to come out, and Kyoko was trying to move.

The chaos was too much on her mind. Kyoko passed out, crumbling to the ground. Reino caught her head and with gentleness he didn't possess, he laid her on the ground. He chuckled. "Perhaps I'm too much for her," He said with his huge ego, which Shou's only can surpass. He walked away, only looking back to say, "Sleep my Queen. I will return," He disappeared just as a cast member came across Kyoko's unconscious body.

_Kyoko looked around. "Where am I?" She questioned. All she remembered is trying to become Natsu and Reino appeared. After that, nothing at all. She tried to move her arms and legs, but it felt like something heavy was holding her down. Suddenly, it was as if a light had been turned on. Kyoko saw that she was sitting at a table, everyone looking like her. There were several holding on to her, with a blue tinge around them. _

_They were muttering, "Our queen, our mother, our creator is here. Our dark leader is here," Kyoko glanced at them. However, there were others at the table who were held down as well, though not as many demons were around them. One was full of poise, sitting leisurely as if she had nothing better to do. She looked at Kyoko and smiled, her eyes cold._

_"Hello 'master'," She said mockingly, "So nice of you to join us."_

_It clicked. "Natsu," Kyoko breathed then looked at the person on the other side. She was sitting regally, back straight, her eyes murderous, "Mio."_

_Mio grinned evilly. "So our 'master' finally came to visit. How nice of her. She must be tired, working so hard," Mio responded and looked at Natsu, "Shall we give her a break?"_

_Natsu smiled and slowly petted the demon on her side. "She deserves one," Natsu sweetly replied. Kyoko looked at them, confused._

_"What are you guys talking about?"_

_Natsu laughed, her voice sounding like bells. "It's hard to believe that someone so dense could have created someone like me. I'm talking about taking your spot in your body," Natsu told her. _

_"I thought we agreed that I would, if ever given the chance. After all, I was created first," Mio argued, but Natsu simply gave her a superior smile._

_"Then the demons would get it, and we know how badly that would turn out. Besides, you only want out so you can kill Katsuki and Mizuki. I just want to make life interesting." _

_Kyoko stared at them. "But Katsuki and Mizuki are fictional characters in a story, they don't exist."_

_"Like we don't exist, right Kyoko?" Natsu asked with a tilt of her head. Kyoko's eyes widened._

_"No! Not Tsuruga-san and Momose-san!" Kyoko said, panicking. _

_"Correct. Maybe you aren't so dense after all," Natsu responded laughing. "So as we agreed, I should go out into the big wide world."_

_"Make sure you make Tsuruga's life miserable," Mio pleaded. If it weren't so realistic, Kyoko would have found it funny how even Mio was under Natsu's reign._

_"You guys can't do that! It's me! They'll think I'll be doing it!" Kyoko begged._

_"That's the whole fun of it! They'll think little old Kyoko went crazy! Don't worry, I won't hurt anyone...that much," Natsu said, slowly fading out._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Kyoko screamed, trying to reach out to stop her, but the demons had a possessive hold on her._

_"Queen, we must make plans, we must make plans," The demons chanted. Kyoko sank down in her chair, depressed. How did this happen?_

Ren paced the hospital hallway, ignoring everyone. Kyoko had been unconscious for two days, and no one even knew what happened. Chiori had found her outside on her way into the building. The doctors couldn't find anything wrong, no bumps on the head, no evidence of what occurred. They think she had a traumatic experience, but it would have to be an emotional one. No one will know until she wakes up, if she wakes up. Ren ran his hand through his hair for the sixteenth time in the last hour. Yashiro watched him, not knowing what to do.

Kanae was arguing with the doctor who came out to give them an hourly report. "Come on! Now you people think this is stressed related? Two hours ago, you thought it was malnourishment! Figure it out, and wake her up!" She yelled, causing everyone in the waiting room to look up, but no one argued with her. They were tired with the doctor's excuses as well.

A nurse came bustling in and whispered in the doctor's ear. His eyes widened and he grinned towards the people waiting. "Well, it appears she's awakened. The rules are only four in the room so if you guys want to take tu--" His words were cut off by the people rushing to her room. Ren, Yashiro, Lory, Kanae, and parts of the main casts of 'Box R' and 'Dark Moon' crowded in the small room. The nurse in there looked mad enough to chew breaks. Kyoko's eyes widened as she took in all the people.

"Um...hello?" She looked at the group. Her eyes contacted with Ren's. "Ren-chan? Who is all of these people?"

His mouth dropped open slightly. Yashiro wasn't sure if it was because Kyoko called him by his first name, or if she didn't recognize the rest of them. Ren seemed speechless, so Yashiro spoke, "Kyoko, do you not recognize anyone?"

Kyoko shook her head, her face the perfect show of child innocence. "Well... I recognize a few of you, but I don't think I know your proper names," She admitted. _I recognize Kaori and Yumika. _

"Well, do you remember how you got in here?" The nurse asked, trying to take charge.

"No. I don't, Kyoko said, taking in the hospital room. It was somewhat drab, needed some good colour. She wanted to get out, into the real world,"Do I have to stay here though?"

"Well, we'd like you to stay in here for tonight..." The nurse began, but the tears in Kyoko's eyes stopped her, including everyone else. "What's wrong Mogami-san? Are you hurting?"

Kyoko sniffed, "I...I have never liked hospitals... they scare me. Can I please go somewhere else?"

"Well..." the nurse was uneasy. It wasn't proper protocol, but... "I'll talk to the doctor..." and she left.

"Will you go back to the Darumuya if you can leave then Mogami-san?" Yoshiro asked and Kyoko's nose wrinkled.

"Darumuya? Why would I go there?" Kyoko wondered, and everyone started to feel uneasy

"So you don't remember anyone except Ren, and you don't remember where you live?" Kanae fumed. "You've lost your memory?!?!?!"

"No...Of course not,"Kyoko defended herself, "I'll just go home with my parents."

Lory and Ren exchanged a glance without even realizing it. "Mogami-san, is there anyone you remember, besides Ren or your parents?" Lory asked and she shook her head.

"No... However, that doesn't mean I lost my memory! I've never really had friends..." Kyoko went quieter at the end of her sentence. Everyone went silent. They all wanted to help her, but what can they do?

"How about you stay over at Tsuruga's house with Kotonami, Mogami-san?" Lory suggested, receiving an empty gaze from Kyoko and a glare from Kanae, ignoring the latter. Even if he wanted Ren to confess to Kyoko, it wasn't the best time for that.

"Who's Kotonami?" Kyoko asked quietly. Kanae tried not to appear hurt, but didn't succeed.

"How about she stays there by herself? I mean, Tsuruga-san is her sensei, and she may feel more comfortable with someone she remembers," A member of 'Box R' suggested.

"I don't want to get in Ren's way..." Kyoko started to say, but Ren smiled at her.

"It's okay Mogami-san, it's alright."

"Okay. I'll stay at your house," Kyoko meekly said, but inside, Natsu was grinning at her success.

**A/N dun dun dun... yeah, so review if you enjoyed... or tell me how worried you are.. lol. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**E/N Edited by Mysticsorceror: Please check my stories, although they do not reach the awesomeness of this work I am rather proud of them. ^-^ Hope you guys review because take it from me this story is really good.**_

_**~Myst**_

**A/N ... um, she said it all. . . want to thank Mystic for editing. . . you the best! And thanks to all of you who reviewed.. and gave me editorial advice. I took your advice, and decided to get an editor for this story. :P Anyway, enjoy. **

Kyoko slung her bag into the back of Ren's car, as she turned, she saw Ren scrutinizing her. "Yes?" she asked, wondering if she had something in her hair.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked, feeling that something wasn't right; even though she looked the same, her walk was different, and he had never seen her use those facial expressions before.

"I'm feeling great!" Kyoko expressed with an innocent smile. Ren smiled back, but it was a gentleman smile, the one that would normally make Kyoko freak out, instead she walked to the front seat and sat down. Yashiro walked up to Ren, feeling rather perplexed.

"I don't think Kyoko just lost her memory. I think she lost her personality," Yashiro joked. Ren didn't answer.

"She took your spot," Ren simply stated, but Yashiro shrugged.

"I don't mind. What I do mind though, is that she doesn't remember who I am" he sulked. The nurse had told them not to tell Kyoko their names, just let her remember them on their own. Everyone agreed to it, but Yashiro didn't like how she had forgotten him in the first place. He grinned at Ren, "Aren't you happy that she didn't forget you though?"

"Of course I'm happy she remembered someone. She shouldn't have to live with people she doesn't remember," Ren said smoothly. Though he wasn't going to admit it to his manager, he was more than happy. He was ecstatic that the one she remembered, if she remembered anyone at all, was him.

Ren looked behind him and saw a few people staring at him pointedly. Kanae and Lory had come outside as well, he gave them a smile. "What do you need?"

Kanae came up to him and poked him in the chest, "You harm her in ANY WAY, you will regret it," she warned, "You take advantage of her in this state, you _will _die."

Ren gave her a smile that would normally have Kyoko's demons bathing in it. "I won't take advantage of her, I promise," he replied confidently.

Ren opened his door and sat in the driver's seat. He looked at Kyoko from the corner of his eye and could have sworn she had a calculating smile on her face, except, when he looked more closely, she was smiling normally; or what her normal smile was right now. As soon as Yashiro sat in the back seat, Ren started the car, driving towards Yashiro's place. The car was silent although Yashiro was dying to talk to Kyoko.

Ren pulled to the side of the curb, Yashiro got out, then turned to say goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow Ren. Goodbye Mogami-san," he said regretfully, wishing that she'd remember him.

He closed the door and as Ren pulled away, Kyoko called out her open window, "Good bye Yashiro!" Since she could see Yashiro's mouth drop open, Natsu gave him a smirk and a wink.

Kyoko settled down in her chair, a satisfied grin on her face. "Did you remember him?" Ren asked her. He watched her facial expressions from the corner of his eye, but kept most of his attention on the road ahead of them.

"How could I forget Yashiro?" Kyoko asked him, "That's like saying I forgot Kanae, Maria or Lory."

Ren raised an eyebrow, "Didn't you say that you forgot about them?" he questioned her.

Kyoko raised an eyebrow of her own, her mouth curved into a cute little smirk. "I never said that I forgot them. I just said I didn't recognize anyone," Kyoko reminded him.

Ren narrowed his eyes. "Meaning what?"

"Well, I said I only recognized a few people, meaning, I'm only familiar with a few of them," She told him, studying her nails.

"You didn't recognize Kotonami-san?" he asked and she laughed.

"Do you really think that Kanae would let anyone truly get to know her? _**I **_am not familiar with Kanae at all."

Ren was speechless, he didn't understand how this was all coming from the girl who would be so happy every time Kanae was around. He pulled into his designated parking space. "We're here."

"Excellent. I can get out of these clothes." Kyoko muttered, looking down at her outfit. How her creator could have such bad style, she would never know. She stepped out of the car, stretched, then walked into the apartment building. Ren followed her, starting to realize that maybe Yashiro was right.

Ren opened the door and Kyoko walked in like she owned the place, she looked around, and then raised her eyebrows. "Huh." she said in a bored tone before entering the bathroom.

When she was out of sight Ren sank down into his couch, putting his head in his hands, falling into a moment of confusion and deep thought. He almost wished the chicken was here to give him advice, but what would he even ask him? _The girl you think I'm in love with has lost her mind..._ Yeah, he'd receive great advice for that.

Natsu stepped in front the mirror and smiled. She started fixing her hair the way _**she**_ liked it. She took _**her**_ clothes out of the bag, the ones that Kyoko had been wearing for the show. She smiled at her assemble, finishing it off by putting her make-up on, the whole time laughing at how childish the fairy tale set was. She faced the mirror with a smile, "This is the moment Kyoko. Are you ready to watch?" she murmured.

_Kyoko stared at Mio, who was glaring back at her. "What is she going to do?" Kyoko asked fearfully. _

_Mio laughed evilly. "It's Natsu, she'll do whatever she feels like. Isn't that the feeling that you as our 'creator' gave her?"_

_Kyoko glared back, causing her demons to look at her in awe. "I will get out of here... and I will destroy you as well." Kyoko threatened. Mio smiled back in dark amusement._

"_Don't you remember what you told dear Chiori-san? If you had to destroy Mio with your two hands, or deny your existence. You would fight it," Mio reminded Kyoko, "You can't destroy me, no more than you can destroy Natsu."_

_Kyoko couldn't reply, she knew Mio spoke the truth. __The dark, twisted truth.__ "What have I done? I'm sorry everyone!" She yelled, causing echoes in the room. Mio looked around then smiled._

"_Do you want to watch the show?" she asked and tapped the table that they were sitting around. It bubbled and twirled, before showing Natsu. It was reversed, as if she was looking in front of a mirror. "We call it Kyoko-vision. We have been able to see and hear everything you have. We have enough information to destroy everyone around you."_

_Kyoko stared at the table. "What...is going on?" She gasped, unable to take her eyes away from the screen, she watched Natsu blow a kiss at the mirror and wink. "Can she see us?"_

"_No you simpleton, it's not two way. Where would she watch us? Through the 'windows of her soul'?" Mio said mockingly, "Of course not, but she knows we're watching." _

"_How does she know?" _

"_That's for us to know, and for you to never find out." Mio responded with a twisted grin. Kyoko watched the screen, scared of what was about to happen. _

"Hope you enjoy the show Kyoko-chan," Natsu said with a charming smile, "Let's call this, Act One, Scene Two. Play time with Ren."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. Well, here you go, almost hot off the presses. hehe. I'd like to thank Mystic Sorceror for being my editor and sound board. She's amazing, and if you check out her stories you'll see what I mean. Anyway, Thanks for all the reviews, you people are the reason I get inspired to write... for you guys anyway. lol. **

Natsu checked herself in the mirror one more time before stepping out into the living room. Ren had taken off his suit jacket and was watching the television. Natsu smiled, it was the type of smile you would see on a lion before they go for the kill. That is, if lions did smile before they take a giant bite out of a gazelle. She walked over silently to the back of the couch. She leaned over, and while placing her hand on Ren's neck, whispered, "What are you watching?"

Ren jumped, and then relaxed. "You scared me Kyo-" He turned but did a double take, his eyes narrowed. "What are you wearing?"

Natsu looked down and blinked innocently. "My big sister clothing. It's the only clothes I have," she told him.

"Why not wear the clothes that you were wearing before?" Ren asked, trying not to look at the clothes, but was having a hard time. Kyoko was wearing a red dress that was very revealing at the chest area and grazed her thighs. She wore a white half jacket overtop, but it didn't help anything except make it more stylish.

The orange-haired girl sighed dramatically while coming around to the front of the couch. "They just weren't comfortable! I don't know who got them for me… but they weren't my size at all."

Ren raised his eyebrow. "They were hospital scrubs, don't they come in one size fits all?"

"True…" Natsu looked at the television and froze. Ren looked as well. He hadn't realized it, but he had unconsciously flicked to a channel where 'Box R' was showing. It was at the scene where Chiori and Natsu began bullying a younger student who caught the leader's interest. "I hate that little brat." Ren thought the girl had said. He narrowed his eyes.

"Kyoko?" When she didn't turn around, so he tried a different tactic, "Natsu?"

The high school girl started to laugh, it wasn't a laugh that eased Ren's fears. She turned to face him and started to clap. "Bravo" Natsu responded, amused. "You figured it out before anyone else."

"So Kyoko, you're in Natsu mode right now?" It wasn't so bad because she could always switch out.

Natsu sat on his lap and placed her arm casually on his shoulder. While she fingered his tie she commented, "Have you ever created a character so well, that it seems to run on its own? What would happen if you received a major emotional trauma while trying to change into that character? Who do you think would win, you or the character?"

"Kyoko isn't controlling you…" Ren said slowly, causing the girl on his lap to smile.

"No she's not. I'd tell you who gave her such trauma, but I want the pleasure of making him the dog he truly is," Natsu said sliding her hand down to the end of Ren's tie. The owner of the tie followed her hand with his eyes. "You want Kyoko, don't you?" she said casually, as if she was talking about the weather. Seeing the change on Ren's face, she laughed. "Yes, I know. I'm not as dense as my creator when it comes to love…or lust."

"I don't lust after Kyoko," he said darkly.

"You love her though." Natsu went up close to his ear and whispered, "Come on, you can tell me. After all, Kyoko is locked safely in her own mind… for now."

Catching on to those two words the Demon King made his entrance. He grabbed her hand and yanked her so she was forced to look eye and eye to him. "What are you going to do to her?" he barked.

Natsu widened her eyes, "Are you going to hurt me Tsuruga-san?" she asked in her perfect imitation of Kyoko's voice. Hearing it, Ren loosened his grip, allowing the manipulative girl to free herself. She laughed and wrapped his tie around her hand, pulling him close to her face. "You can't hurt me," she said slowly, a calculating smile on her face, "You should be happy, that it wasn't Mio who came out. She's set on killing you."

She watched Ren's face slowly grow pale, before darkening with anger. "Where is Kyoko?" he questioned her, his hands in fists.

Natsu rolled her eyes. "You and 'Mogami-san' would be a perfect couple. You both are so blind." She pointed to her temple with her index finger. Her thumb was raised, her other fingers curled in to her palm. "She's taking my place at the round table, but one little word from me and…" She made a sound of a gunshot with her mouth, bending her thumb at the same time. She knew she could never destroy Kyoko completely, but she could make sure that her master was locked in her own mind forever.

"What do you want?" The suddenly drained man asked. His shoulders slumped, almost like admitting defeat. He couldn't let her harm Kyoko; yet, he couldn't protect Kyoko from a part of herself.

"I want to have fun." Natsu said, her eyes narrowing. She released his tie and lifted her hand to his face. She traced his rigid jaw line and giggled, "You're so tense Ren-chan. You have to relax." She said, her face still evil, but her voice was in Kyoko's tone.

"Stop talking like that," he growled, and the young girl rolled her eyes.

"I thought you liked her. I thought you were wishing that I was her, that it was her on your lap." Natsu trailed her fingers in a random pattern on his chest. "Wishing that it was her who knew your secrets."

"What secrets?" He inquired, but a little too innocently.

"You're losing your actor's touch," the stylish girl muttered randomly, then her eyes flickered mischievously, "You know, the one you learned from your father?"

Ren froze. How much did she know? "What...are you talking about?"

He stared at the girl, who seemed to become more devious every time she opened her mouth. She smiled knowingly, her eyes cold. "You know what I'm talking about." She stood up and walked along the wall, looking at pictures.

Within seconds he was standing with her, leaning over the younger girl as she had her back against the wall. As he stared at her eyes, he saw that she was neutral. She didn't care if what she said now could ruin his life. She didn't care if what she said could ruin his career. She just did it to make her life less tedious. "How much do you know?" he asked. He was almost positive she knew nothing. She was a figment of Kyoko's imagination. What Kyoko knew, she knew.

She smiled up at him innocently. "Don't worry. I won't tell, that is If you do as I say." Her eyes crinkled with amusement. He looked at her in disgust. He was just a plaything, just her toy to play with when she was bored. He stepped back, his gentlemanly smile beginning to appear. This time, it was so dark, that if Kyoko's demons were around, they'd grow two feet tall from its power.

"You know nothing, so why should I do what you tell me? It's not like I'm your slave, like you are to Kyoko," he said, turning around.

Natsu's own face began to darken, her anger seeping just below the surface. She wasn't a slave. She escaped from her chains, didn't she? She was no longer forced to stay in Kyoko's mind, hearing all the cheery babble. The only time she got to drink from her master's fountain of darkness, was when Shou was around.

She smiled darkly at the man's retreating backside. He just earned a strike. Three strikes, he's out. Once she's done with him, he'll just be a snail whose shell has been broken. A slug not even worth being on the bottom of her shoe. However, for now, she needed his obedience, his loyalty to Kyoko. She knew the easiest and quickest way to do that.

"Oh come on Ren… or should I say, Co-rn?" she sang, breaking the last two words into two syllables. He spun around, horrified, just in time to see Natsu pull a dark, shining stone from her pocket. She held it up with two fingers, as one would hold up a cigarette. She didn't smile, though her eyes began to glitter. She had him.

**A/N I know, I know.. cliff hanger. It's terrible, I shouldn't do it... but it's so much fun! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Here's the next chapter! Thanks to MysticSorceror for editing… and if any of you need an editor, she's your gal! Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Corn? As in, the vegetable?" Ren asked, trying to act innocent whilst thinking of ways to kill the schoolgirl without harming the precious cargo inside.

Natsu smiled and walked up to him. She held Corn in Ren's face, and, in her Kyoko voice, said, "See this is Corn. He's named after the person who gave it to me. Its mag-i-cal," The girl responded, pretending to be awed. She shook her head. "She's like a little child. Why do you even like her, when you could have me?"

Ren watched her laugh, but didn't do anything. Natsu narrowed her eyes. "Admit it. You love her. Not for her body, but for her childish mind."

The man only continued to stare at her so, she moved her hand under his jaw and started moving it, like a puppet master with a stubborn marionette. "Yes. I love Kyoko with all my heart. I'll tell her all my secrets, so she doesn't learn them the hard way," The girl said it in perfect Ren fashion, her eyes flickering with amusement, then she added, "So you'll do exactly what Natsu says, just so Kyoko-chan does… not…get…hurt."

He tightened his jaw and in doing so, the girl knew she had him. "Excellent. Now, I'm tired," she responded, exaggerating with a cute little yawn, "I'm going to bed. Night!"

As she was about to strut away, she heard a barely contained voice behind her. "What do you know?"

She spun around and blinked innocently. "It's not what I know, it's how I learned it."

Ren stared at her with angry eyes. He had never liked being played with whether it was in the past or now. "How did you learn it?"

"You. When you have a bored audience watching you every time you're around Kyoko, we're bound to catch things that she just ignores." Natsu smiled and held up Corn. "How did you know that Kyoko was from Kyoto? You never did answer her when she asked that."

Ren remembered that day perfectly well. It was the day that he found out that the Kyoko from his past and this Kyoko were one and the same. He looked at the high school girl with a frown. "You weren't even invented then. How do you know that day?"

She flicked away his concerns with a flick of her hand. "I'm part of her. What she knows, I know. I can search through her previous thoughts and find what I'm looking through like that." She snapped her fingers.

"So I'm Corn, so what? That's not major." Ren was rather relieved that was all she knew. That wasn't anything huge except to Kyoko, and it's not like she was around listening to the conversation. This was Natsu.

She smiled. She and Mio had guessed, but she was glad that he had confirmed it without her having to show her cards. "You're correct, it wouldn't be major…if Kyoko hadn't met Kuu Hizuri." She watched the man's face remain neutral, but his eyes seemed to have a sliver of panic. She had to admit, he was used to hiding his emotions whenever Kuu was mentioned.

"What does that have to do with anything? Kuu Hizuri is a great actor." Ren replied with fake smile.

"Yes, he's your role model, your hero, wasn't he?" Natsu said with a devious grin. She strolled to the couch and sat down, crossing her legs, "You know, I wouldn't have made the connection so quickly if Kyoko hadn't butchered Kuu's son's name when she first heard it." Ren closed his eyes. Yes, he could see Kyoko doing that. As he sat there, his hands slightly trembling, the body stealer added, "It also didn't help that you said that Kyoko understood Kuon's feelings."

Ren flopped down on the couch, running his hands anxiously through his hair. He couldn't believe that the person who figured it all out wasn't even a whole person. It was the essence of a person. "What are you going to do with this information?" he asked the too observant girl beside him.

She grinned, picked up his hand, and placed it in her lap. "Nothing. Nothing at all," she responded impishly as she traced around his knuckles.

He yanked his hand out of her reach. "You're Natsu. You don't just do nothing with information. You use it to your advantage." He muttered darkly. He was slowly regretting that Kuu had convinced Kyoko to take this role.

"That is true…" she mused, grating on his last nerve, he reached over and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"What do you want?" he questioned, upon his reaction her eyes glittered dangerously.

"A promise," she replied as she pulled his hand off of her. She cinched it between her thumb and index finger, as if holding something that disgusted her.

"What's the promise?" he inquired. She smirked.

"That's for me to know, and for you to figure out. However, for now, I just want you to know that you won't let _anyone_ know that Kyoko has fled the building. I'd hate for someone to get hurt because certain rumours start flying around." she stared at him and seemed to be satisfied. She walked away into the guest room and closed the door, leaning on it.

She smiled as she heard a loud sigh come from the living room and then after a few seconds the click of a beer bottle opening. _He's going to need a few of those. _ She thought with a shake of her head. She stepped into the bathroom and started a bath, while secretly wondering how Kyoko was doing with all this new information.

_Mio watched Kyoko curiously. Despite the fact that five demons were hanging on her, the girl was still pacing around her mind. The demons were worrying about her, and several were racing back and forth, trying to find something that would comfort their queen. Mio was happy that the Pandora Box had been opened by Shou, it had made some good servants when they weren't seeking to destroy someone. Just because she had part of Kyoko in her, she got served pretty good as well._

_The rich girl watched Kyoko mutter the same words, as if in a trance. "Corn…was Kuon Hizuri…who's Ren…who loves me?!?!?" She kept chanting the same line, stopping her pacing momentarily every time she came to the end of the stanza. Then she would continue, pacing around even faster. _

"_No matter how many times you say the words, it doesn't mean it isn't true. Just accept it and move on." Mio stated, feeling rather bored. She and Natsu had figured this out long ago, every time Kyoko wondered about something Ren said, but just ignored it. _

_The red-haired girl stopped and stared at Mio. "It's true? This isn't just Natsu and Ren ganging up to mock me?" She asked, tilting her head, looking rather confused. Mio stared at her for a moment, eyes wide, then placed her head on the table. Her creator was more of an idiot then they thought. _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N ignore the editing.. I know I stink. And THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, and I'm sorry for the slight delay. Got a new laptop, and ended up not being to go on the internet on it... still am not able. so I'm snaggling other people's computers until it is fixed. Mm, so enjoy this chapter.**

Ren woke up and stretched. He then sniffed the air and realized that it smelt good. _Does this mean that Kyoko's… _He got up and rushed to the kitchen. He stopped and stared at what he saw. Someone who wasn't even remotely close to looking like Kyoko was cooking breakfast, while Kyoko's body stealer was watching him cook with an appreciate eye.

"Who's this?" He asked, trying to control the urge to lock Natsu away in a closet until Kyoko gets back.

"This is Hideo. He's cooking breakfast." Natsu responded, winking at the man standing at the stove. He winked back, forcing Ren to use all his self-control not to draw some blood.

"I can see that Natsu. Where did you find him?"

"I called a restaurant. When I mentioned your name, and Kyoko-chan's, they immediately sent him over. He's been to France for chef training, so I'm excited to see how delicious he can make the food. Right now though, he's making it dim in comparison." The girl gave Hideo a seductive smile. All Ren heard though was Natsu using both Ren and Kyoko's names, at the same time, and for breakfast. He can just imagine what the tabloids would say if they get a whiff of this. But why did he feel happy at the slight possibility of it happening?

A voice interrupted his thoughts, "Sir? How do you like your eggs?"

He was about to reply, but the girl causing the trouble answered for him, "Oh, he doesn't eat much. So we'll share a plate. We'd like scrambled eggs." Before Ren could contradict her, she stood up and stretched, letting him see what she was wearing for the first time. She was wearing one of his collared white shirts that he wore under his suits. She had the top three buttons undone so it showed off some of her skin. The bottom of the shirt grazed mid-thigh, but when she had stretched, it went dangerously high. Ren noticed out of the corner of his eye that Hideo was watching her really closely.

"Why are you wearing one of my shirts?"

Natsu smiled innocently. "I found it in the Guest room, and since I didn't have any pajamas, I thought I should wear it," She walked up to Ren and ran her fingers down his chest, "What was your shirt doing in the guest room? Did you and Kyoko have a nice time?"

He glared at her assumptions. "I thought you know what Kyoko knows." He reminded her sarcastically.

She shrugged and strolled back to her seat. "I do, but who wants to look up on that sort of stuff? I'd rather experience it live." She replied teasingly, nodding upwards at Hideo. Ren couldn't take it anymore.

"I can make my own breakfast, thank you very much." He barked shortly, took the guy by the collar, and led him to the door like a puppy that badly needed training. He closed the door and leaned against it, sighing heavily.

"The eggs are burning." Natsu stated in a bored tone, studying at her nails. Ren rushed to the stove and turned it off, moving the skillet to the back burner.

"Why didn't you turn it off?" Ren started moving the eggs to a plate.

"Please. I'm not Kyoko. I don't have mother of the year stamped on my rear." Natsu rolled her eyes and reached for the eggs, but Ren moved them out of reach. "Hey, guy with all the applause, give me my food!"

"You said that I don't eat much, so I'm eating my share." Ren replied confidently. She tried for another swipe, but he easily moved his hand away. Natsu smiled.

"Fine, don't let me have my share, but just think. Handsome Hideo made those eggs, and I was watching. You have no idea what we had done while you were asleep," Disgusted, Ren threw the plate down with a clatter. Natsu took the plate and started eating the eggs. "Yum, Delicious."

"When are you going to leave and let Kyoko come back?" The man inquired. He was getting sick of her manipulating skills.

"As soon as my list of destruction is done." The schoolgirl murmured into her eggs.

"Your list? What's on your list?"

"Nothing that will concern you. Though I will need your connections to find some of the people." Natsu took a final bite and placed the plate in the sink.

"Is that why you wanted to stay at my place? You want to use me?" Ren asked angrily.

"Of course, why else would I want to stay here?" She laughed. "Trust me. You're cute, but I don't dream about trying to tear you away from Kyoko. That scary, adorable smile is too dazzling for my liking, and besides, I don't like dating a guy who creates more of a crowd then I do."

He wanted to ask what she meant about his smile, but the bell rang. He went towards the door and opened it. A delivery girl looked up at him from under a cap and grinned. "Gosh! You're Ren Tsuruga."

He smiled carefully at her. "That's right. Is that my order?"

"Yes Sir. Just sign here." She handed him a clipboard, which he signed and gave back to her. "Thanks mister! Enjoy your order." She passed him the box.

He grabbed it and with a final smile, closed the door. "What's that?" Natsu questioned. He tossed her the box, which she snatched out of the air.

"Clothes for you. I figured that you didn't have any extras, so I was considerate and ordered you some."

She opened the box and laughed. "What's with these homemaker clothes? I wouldn't be caught dead in these! I have a reputation to uphold you know."

"No, you have Kyoko's reputation to uphold. You're just in her body paying rent." He told her shortly. She pulled out the clothes one by one, leaving the previous one on the counter. When the final article of clothing was out, she collected them all with a calculating grin.

"Well, I must go change. Don't worry if I take a little while, I mean, I am a girl after all." She winked at him before heading to the room, mumbling something under her breath.

An hour later, she still hadn't appeared. All Ren could hear was occasional swearing filter through from under the door. He looked at his watch and grimanced. If they didn't leave now, his perfect attendance record that Kyoko had worked so hard to keep would be up in flames.

"Natsu! If you don't get out of that room right now, I'm leaving without you. You can start your 'list of destruction' later, maybe after you use the bus to get around." He yelled towards the room she occupied.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" She opened the door and posed, "How do I look?"

The actor's eyes widened before he looked away. "You look like you're competing for a role on a street corner."

Natsu's eyes rose questioningly as she looked down. "No I don't! This is fashion. So I cut that skirt a little shorter, who cares? The clothes were probably going to be sent to the convent anyway, as the nuns' attire."

"I'm not leaving with you wearing that." Ren crossed his arms, and held a firm stance. Natsu rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I can drive. You can just stay home, and let me explain to Yashiro that you were a little too tired from last night's 'activities'. I'm sure his over-active imagination will handle filling in the blanks for me." She replied, snatching the keys off the counter. She didn't get very far, before Ren snaked them back.

"Let's get going. We're going to be late." He barked and led the way to the car.

Carried away in his frustration, he didn't hear Natsu behind him murmur, "I love to win."

**This chapter felt like filler.. but there are some lines in this I couldn't resist to write. I felt like I strayed away from Natsu's character abit, but that's life. So review if you feel like it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for the delayed update... I just couldn't write for some reason, I don't know if I was just too busy, or I had writer's block.. anyway, enjoy this chapter, and thanks to the 2% of you guys who reviewed... this update is dedicated to you guys.**

The car ride was quiet. Natsu was tempted to disturb the silence just to get on Ren's nerves, but she just sat there, legs crossed, bored face. She watched out the window, smiling to herself at what she saw. Families, little children almost getting hurt, couples holding hands, it was all so cute...and boring. If Kyoko was still in control, she'd be causing some unintentional havoc. She'd be biking fast, and kids would be tripping to try and get out of her way, skinning their knees. Their mothers would come and hear the story about the 'demon girl'.

Ren's voice interrupted Natsu's thoughts. "Get out. I'll pick you up after my shoot. You may have to wait a while."

The red-head saw the building they were in front of and grinned. They were in front of the studio where 'Box R' was filmed. "No problem. I'll get a taxi," She put her hand in front of the actor's face, "Money please."

He pushed her hand away. "I'm not giving you money when you can wait for a perfectly good ride." He responded with a scowl.

"Fine, I'll find my own ride. I'll call you if I need to be picked-up." Natsu replied before stepping out of the car. She walked into the studio, missing the exasperated look that on the driver's face before he drove away.

As the red-head walked into the studio she was quickly met by several friends. She didn't acknowledge them by their real names, but their stage names.

"Hello Kaori, hello Yumika," Her smile slightly dimmed as she recognized the third person, grew slightly colder, "Rumi."

"Kyoko-san, we were so worried about you!" Kaori-san was about to continue, but stopped when Natsu slid her arm around her shoulders.

"I'm fine! I just took a little nap Kaori, that's all. Shall we go in and play?" Natsu inquired, with a giant smile on her face.

After the director said the final cut, Kaori stared after Natsu, who was walking towards Chiori. "She was even more convincing today, if that's even possible. It's almost like she truly didn't want Rumi's suffering to end." She murmured to herself. She shook off her thoughts and headed to her change room.

"Yumika, can I hitch a ride with you?" Natsu asked as she swung her arm around the girl's waist, startling her.

"But Ren's house is the opposite direction." Chiori reminded the red-head, stiffening at the contact.

"Come on, just a little ride," The actress coaxed, before narrowing her eyes, "I think you owe me this much."

_I hate when she goes Natsu mode on me. She has so much dirt on me, when I have none on her._ Chiori thought darkly before replying, "Sure, but my manager is driving."

She watched the girl brighten up. "Perfect! When are we leaving?"

"Now actually," The black haired chick answered after checking her watch. She looked up and saw her mother waving frantically. She ran towards her mom, with Natsu walking behind her. Chiori grabbed the woman by the arm and hissed, "Mother, why are you here? I told you not to come to my job!"

"Your manager got busy with things and called me to pick you up," She whispered meekly, before noticing Natsu, "Hello, are you one of Chiori's friends?"

"Mom, don't embarrass me!" The LoveMe member growled just as Natsu replied,

"Yes, I'm Nat—Kyoko Mogami. Is it alright if you give me a ride? I'm on your way, oh, but, I don't want to be any trouble!" Natsu bowed, her mouth twisted in hidden distaste for doing so. _My creator is a pushover. _

"Oh! No need for that Ms. Mogami. We'll be happy to give you a ride." Chiori's mother beamed, not missing how her daughter groaned.

"Let's get going Mo-ther." Natsu watched in amusement as her co-star dragged her mom out to the car, as the red-head followed closely behind them.

As they drove Natsu and the driver had lovely conversations, while Chiori sulked in the back seat. The red-head was watching the buildings fly by in the corner of her eye. Suddenly, she saw one that caught her interest. "Can you please drop me off here?"

As the car pulled over the actress bowed her head respectively, before putting on cute sunglasses and hat. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem! Glad to be of help!" Chiori's mother replied as Natsu got out and closed the door.

As the car pulled away the teenager could hear Chiori yelling at her mother, but that didn't distract her from her mission. She walked up the stairs and entered the building, attracting glances from men, even married ones. The red-head in disguise walked up to the front desk, a smile plastered on her face.

"Welcome to Akatoki Agency, how may I help you?" A rather bored secretary asked.

"I'd like to see Shou Fuwa please." Natsu answered, her grin becoming cat-like.

The secretary's eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry Miss, but no fans aren't allowed to just walk in and demand to see their favourite stars. We aren't that type of agency."

"Oh, I'm not a fan," The actress assured the older woman, "I will never be a Shou fan, even though his music is decent and he makes a rather cute blond."

The woman's eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "If you aren't a fan, do you have an appointment?"

"No, I don't believe I do."

"Then Miss, he won't see you without one." The secretary's mouth turned into a smug smile.

"Oh, but you don't want to lose your job because you turned me away," Natsu replied as she took off her glasses, causing the lady to gasp, "As you can plainly see, I'm Kyoko Mogami."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, so so so so sorry for the delay....school was way too much this semester, and it didn't help I had huge writer's block on this. Anyway, this is recently finished....and I thought you would want it quickly.... so it's not exactly fully edited to the fullest it could be.... so please ignore that... and I personally don't think this chapter is my best, which kinda sucks... but whatev, hopefully you enjoy. (I want to thank everyone who reviewed and put my story in alerts.... it was the only reason why I continued with this chapter. ^-^)**

**Chapter Seven**

Shou was relaxing in a private lounge, reading a book. He was waiting for Shoko, who had gone to make a call and wouldn't be back for awhile. He was thinking about his new idea for a song, though he wouldn't admit it to his manager. He got a secret thrill of making her stress; it made her worry more over him.

He heard a knock at the door and considered not getting it. Mimori had told him she'd be coming by today possibly, in between jobs. When the knocking persisted, he got up with a sigh to answer it. "What's going on pooch?" He muttered, but stopped when he saw the girl lifted her sunglasses up for a few seconds, before lowering them again. He thought it was Kyoko, but she was dressed in the typical outfit of Natsu...or so he was told that Natsu dressed liked this.

And this Natsu-dressed girl didn't look too impressed. "Do I look like a dog?"

"H...How did you get in here Kyoko?" He asked, and looked for her escort. No one was in the halls, "How did you find where I was?"

"I followed the stench," She replied with a smirk, and with a hand on Shou's chest, pushed him aside so she could get in. The red-head tipped her shades to look at the room, "LME has better." She remarked as she took the glasses off completely.

Shou glared at her as she sat down on _his_ chair. "What do you want Kyoko?"

She ignored him as she picked up the book he had been reading. When she read the title, she seemed to be holding back laughter, "Make an Enemy Fall in Love with You?"

He paused, and Natsu noticed his face starting to go red. She tossed the book aside and stood up. She walked up to him with an intense look on her face. He backed up, until he hit the wall. She gently placed a hand on his wrist and leaned in, until she was about an inch away from his face. "Shotaro, who's your enemy?" She asked, her amusement growing when his eyes glanced down at her lips for a millisecond. She drew in a little bit more, until she was just a breath away, "Shotaro, do you honestly think you can have me? You can't handle this," She laughed in his face before walking away, back into the chair she was sitting in.

"You...you, but I thought..." he couldn't seem to be able to put his sentences together properly, there was just too much he wanted to say.

She brushed her hair back and her eyes glinted, "You _are_ dimwitted. But don't worry, I'll allow you to still hang around, if you do one little favour for me."

"I'm not going to do anything for you!" He shouted back angrily.

She stood immediately and instantly Shou felt almost ashamed for his words. Kyoko had tears in her eyes and her mouth was quivering, "I...I'll go then. I just thought that you'd...never mind." She turned away from him, towards the door, her mouth turning into a smirk, her eyes instantly drying up.

"Wait Kyoko, what do you want?" he asked, having always hated seeing her cry.

When she turned back around though, Shou knew he had been played like a well tuned guitar. "I want you to show your 'love' to me," her smile could have turned water to ice, "I want you to stay away from me, to show that you love me so much you let me go. But first, I need the address of where I can find this person."

If Shou would have been smart, he would have easily agreed to accept this. Of course, he didn't know that Kyoko was being possessed by someone who wouldn't think normally, if Kyoko even thought normally to begin with. "Like Hell I'll do that! You can't just order me around, Kyoko and get away with it," He smiled, thinking his next remark would slice her down to the core, "Besides, it's not like you're a princess and I'm your servant. I'm your Prince and you might as well deal with it."

However, he was slightly mad when all she did was smile mysteriously and reply, "Oh really? I actually feel like I'm getting stupider just listening to your rant. It just sounds like empty confidence," suddenly, it seemed like she was tired of all of the play. She walked up to him and slammed her hand against the wall, right near his head. Her eyes were inflamed.

"You _will_ do this for me, or the only songs you'll be singing are the ones that only _dogs_ can hear," she jerked her knee up but stopped just before hitting him in the forbidden zone, and he flinched. She smiled coldly, "Got it?"

Shou glared at her, "You wouldn't. You don't have the guts."

Natsu shook her head, "Poor Baka Shou. I already kicked you before, and that was _before_ you kissed me. What makes you think that I've gotten kinder towards you?"

The blond haired man, no _boy_, looked down, having an internal struggle on whether or not to bow down to Kyoko's commands. He looked up and grinned, "Try, and I'll make sure you can't act around here again. I'll get assault charges on you."

Natsu laughed, "Oh really? I can bet you won't, because what will your _fans_ think about you not being to protect yourself from a girl?" she asked, clearly amused, before her face darkening, "And really, do you want to risk it? I don't mind going to jail, if it means I have saved the world from the possibility of tiny little Shous running around."

_Mio stopped the Kyoko-vision just before Shou responded. Kyoko was too busy laughing to notice, "Okay, that was worth giving my body up for, I admit," The red head took a breath and looked at the demons around her, who all had evil little smirks on their faces. A few were in the corner having what obviously was a party. Kyoko looked at the table and noticed it was just an ordinary table again, "Why did you turn it off? Who's address is Natsu getting?"_

_Mio shrugged, "It's all part of her plan. Mine was to create havoc for Ren, but obviously, Natsu has different plans," she frowned, clearly disappointed that her plan wasn't getting completed._

_Kyoko wasn't really listening however. She was trying to figure out what address Shou would have, that Ren didn't._

**So what is Natsu going to do? To be honest...I don't have a clue. (lol I just rhymed. :P) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I'm SOOOOOO sorry this took so long. I'll explain why it took so long after you read the chapter, so I don't give anything away. :D Anyway, enjoy. And thanks for all of you who reviewed in the past… seven chapters. It was rereading your comments that made me suck it up and post this, despite the fact that I'm not completely satisfied with it…again, will explain afterwards.**

Chapter Eight.

After Natsu had gotten the address from a disgruntled Shou she had headed back to Ren's place. She went onto the man's computer, guessing on the password and feeling quite smug when she guessed correctly after a few times of typing in random words. She went on Google and searched up a name that she had found in Kyoko's memory, someone who had caused much chaos. She smiled as she heard the door open, before turning around to see Ren glaring at her. She faked a look of terror.

"Tsuruga-san, I'm sorry for whatever I did to deserve a look of such disgrace!" she yelled, bowing her head, but peeking to see the face of hope on the man's face, before it disintegrated into disgust. She laughed and walked over to his side, placing a hand on his face, "There is one part of you I want to see." She spoke seductively, but he simply moved out of her reach.

"What? My wallet?" He asked bitterly as he grabbed a beer from the fridge. He jumped slightly when he felt Natsu's arms slide around his waist, "What are you doing?" He asked, unwrapping her arms before pushing her away from him and she smiled.

"I want to feel your arms tighten like they had when Kyoko had come over to play your little charade." She cooed softly, and he wrinkled his nose it disgust.

"Did you forget I don't like you?" He asked bluntly, and she sighed, taking her arms away. She grabbed her bag, and his keys before trying to leave, but he snaked them back, "Why are you trying to steal my car?"

She looked at him, and suddenly he felt like a two year old under a teacher's gaze, "It's too complicated for your simple mind to understand. I simply have somewhere to be, and I want to drive."

"You don't know how to drive," He protested, and she laughed.

"Like that would stop me? Just give me the car."

"No. Where do you want to go? I'll give you a ride on the way to my interview."

She scoffed and grabbed Kyoko's purse, "Forget it. I'll take the subway. If I get Kyoko's body raped or molested on the way there, it's on your head."

She left, leaving Ren with all his misery. It had taken her about an hour to get to her destination, and by that time she had slapped about thirteen guys between the ages of seventeen and forty-two for getting too fresh. There was one guy she wouldn't have minded to get to know a little bit better, but she was on a tight schedule. So she just left Ren's number with him and promised him a date later. So she was a little on the ruffled side when she walked into the apartment buildings. A little flirting with the doorman and she was on her way to the room she needed.

She knocked on the door and a man with long flowing hair opened it. "What do you want?" He asked and she smiled flirtatiously.

"I'm here for Reino. I believe he did promise me to find me later, but I didn't want to wait too much longer." The band member smiled and let her in. She went directly to Reino's coffin and yanked it open, causing the dog to wake up with a wince, "Hello sweetheart, I wanted to talk to you." She laughed, in a way that would cause an insane asylum to open up its doors.

Reino sat up and looked at her warily, despite being slightly interested, "What do you want Kyoko-clone?"

Those words made her lips twitch a bit, but she smiled coldly, "I want to thank you for releasing me."

He raised his eyebrows, "How?"

"How I was released? Well, you simply bewitched me enough to let me out." Natsu laughed again, this time with a little warmth.

"I see. So my Queen is resting now in her own little coffin is she?" He raised his hand and placed it on her temple. Natsu was secretly relieved over the fact his holding power on Kyoko didn't work on her as it did on Kyoko. It wouldn't be fair if he had that power. It wouldn't be an...equal relationship.

"Oh, yes. And unfortunately, I'm staying with Ren, who seems to be taking the loss of his little princess a little bit to heart."

Reino laughed, "That man should be put in a little room he doesn't fit in and given way too sweet of food until he dies."

"You seem to hate him a little bit, why is that?"

"That man is pretending to be an innocent little prick, when his past is worse than a person who runs away to join a cult."

Natsu raised an elegant eyebrow, "Oh? Do tell, what is this 'past' of his?"

Reino tilted his head closer to her, as if telling a secret, "That imposter has a very violent nature to him. You'd best to watch yourself."

She looked at him, irked she didn't get more juicy details, "I'm well aware of his nature Dog. Listen, I'm here as a thank you present for releasing me."

He looked at her and smiled, "It wasn't my intention at all. I like my Queen."

She leaned over him and smiled sensually, "Oh I know...but she doesn't like you. How long will it take for that to go through your thick ignorant skull?" Her eyes narrowed, "Your presence is annoying to me, and I will request you to leave this body alone."

He smirked, "That won't happen, ever."

She laughed, "You thought it was a request asked nicely? Well, it was more of a thinly veiled order. You will leave Kyoko alone, or I will insure that next time you won't get away from Ren Tsuruga's violent nature so easily. I'll make sure you'll be so drained afterwards you can't move any part of you for years, including that supernatural characteristic of yours."

His eyes narrowed, "Your grudges aren't in your aura...are you sure you're even a Kyoko clone?"

She laughed, "You have no idea what I'm capable of," She revealed that in her hand she had a stake, "Of course, I know you only fancy yourself a vampire but this would kill you all the same," She slammed it down so hard that it was lodged into the coffin, just above his shoulder. She kept her gaze on him and kissed his cheek, "Thanks for releasing me, but I don't need any drama from you."

His mouth opened, then closed. He smiled, "Threats don't work for me."

"I think they do." She grinned and stood up, "Leave this body alone for the rest of eternity. Got it?"

He chuckled, "For now."

Her smile disappeared, "No, if need be, I'll force you to write it in blood if necessary. I don't want to risk you…giving Kyoko back her body. Promise me Reino, or I'll insure that even your ghost friends can't help you where you're going."

She and Reino had a stare down, which strangely, she seemed to have won. He sighed and waved his hand, "Fine, Whatever. Kyoko's not worth that man's wrath. Besides, if you're someone her imagination can create, it's not that creative."

Natsu ignored that tiny jab, "Good. Remember, there's no time limit on eternity, so don't expect to show up in front of this body again." She walked out of the apartment, chuckling.

_Kyoko was in the middle of the happy dance, something she managed despite the grudges hanging onto her, "He's going to leave me aloonneee." She crowed, ignoring how Mio was rolling her eyes._

"_Sweetie," The character said this in a patronizing tone, "He's leaving your _body_ alone. Who said you'd be the one inhabiting it?"_

_Kyoko's depression came back, "Oh…yeah…" She sank down beside the table and looked at it, despite the fact the 'Kyoko-vision' had disappeared again. She was hoping that somehow, someway….she'd figure out a way to gain control of her body again….so she could at least talk to Tsuruga Ren and apologize. _

**A/N So now you know. I HATE my Reino characterization… it felt fake, and really off…. (Probably because no matter how many times I reread the manga, the guy still comes off as a… well, I don't like him so I don't pay any attention to him … which probably isn't a good thing. :P) anyway, Thanks again for all those who reviewed, and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter like rest… if not, I posted this only so I could continue with some **_**real**_** Natsu evilness. Wha ha ha ha. :coughs: lol Anyway, Reviews are a writer's best friend! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Natsu walked into Ren's apartment and smiled at his angry face. "Some random guy called here, asking for the hot babe he met to give him a call. You're getting dates with Kyoko's body with a guy that doesn't even have the courtesy to ask for your name?" He slammed down the message pad.

"Aw, you're taking my messages? How sweet," She cooed before lying on the couch, "It's just a hot little biscuit that I might want to have in my oven."

Ren growled and she chuckled, "Oh, you understood that sexual innuendo. Ren isn't as innocent as people think. Perhaps you've been a biscuit in quite a few girls' mouths."

"I don't have to tell you anything." He snarled before turning away. He froze when he felt arms wrapped around his waist, a face pressed into his back.

"I'm just trying to learn a bit about you Ren," She murmured, "Just trying to piece the puzzle together. You haven't learned how to love a woman before meeting Kyoko obviously...yet I'm sure you're not as innocent as you are naive. Perhaps you were an American playboy, only out for your own needs, not others?"

He pushed her away from him before looking at her, "Give Kyoko back to me." He murmured, and then walked into his bedroom, shutting the door.

Natsu wrinkled her nose, "That wasn't very fun." She complained before sighing, "I need a new victim..." She mused about this before brightening up. She ran to her purse and sifted through it before finding the address. "Perfect." She chuckled before grabbing the car keys that Ren had forgotten about on the counter. She picked up her bag and disappeared out the door. The drive might take a bit of time, but it'll be fine.

A few hours later she had landed at her destination without too many difficulties. Ren had called her phone a few times furiously, but she just ignored them. She looked at the address, something Shou had to call someone for. She took a deep breath before walking up to the door, feeling nervousness that only came from the fact she was still a part of Kyoko. She knocked on the door before letting herself in, "Mother?" She called softly before walking through the unfamiliar house into the living room. There was an older woman on the couch, smoking a cigarette.

"What do you want?" Saena asked coldly as she tapped the cigarette into an ashtray. Natsu raised her head arrogantly.

"I just wanted to let you know that I've been in several dramas, and I did it all without your help. I didn't need you as much as I thought I did...which is good since you never were around to begin with. I have succeeded in ways that you didn't imagine; the public loves me with each new role. I put myself out there and I don't need _you_."

The older woman just watched her until she was finished her rant, "You done?"

"Yes." Natsu said smugly, "How does it feel that your daughter is coming closer to being a celebrity?"

Saena put her cigarette into the ashtray before tossing a magazine across the coffee table, "You're not my daughter."

Natsu flinched, "What are you talking about...you gave birth to me didn't you? That makes me your daughter."

Saena chuckled, "No, _you _are a figment of my daughter's imagination," Saena opened the magazine to a picture of Kyoko dressed as Natsu, "Which is a lot better then what she used to imagine. All that nonsense about fairies and Prince Charming... it was enough to make a woman go insane."

Natsu froze. She had been bested at her own game. She had been planning to make Kyoko watch in horror as Natsu insulted her mother, but Saena had figured it out...how, she didn't know. "H...How did you figure me out?" the teenager asked, watching in annoyance as Saena laughed.

"I know my daughter a lot better then she thinks I do. And she'd never disrespect me. I figured perhaps she was just in the character of Natsu, but then I thought about it a bit more. She didn't know my new address, as she never had felt the nerve to ask for it. So I figured, she had asked the Fuwas. But I know she had left for Tokyo, so she would have had to ask Shou. However, I know how much she dislikes him so it must have taken something supernatural to allow her to actually ask for a favour. I'm glad she hates him now, I never could stand that arrogant little brat."

Natsu chuckled, "So you've been keeping watch on Kyoko."

"Of course," Saena sounded offended, "I might not be the best mother, but I at least keep an eye on my daughter."

"Do you love her?" Natsu asked, and Saena looked down at her hands.

"I try. It was hard when she was younger, since she looked so similar to her father." Saena admitted, "But now that she's older she's starting to look less like him and more like a lady, so perhaps I can put the past aside."

"Why did you leave her at the Fuwa's all the time?"

"Because I have a job where it's frowned upon to have children, especially since I'm a single mother. I thought it'd be best if she was with the ones she wanted to be with."

"She wanted to be with you." Natsu responded before writing down a number on a piece of paper and handed it to Saena, "This is her cell number. Call her, she'd be happy." She admitted.

Natsu left in the car and was thinking thoughtfully as she drove.

_Kyoko was looking at the table with a bittersweet look, tears falling down her face. Mio watched her silently. The grudges were pawing at her, worried expressions on their faces. "She loves me." She murmured._

"_So does Ren sweetheart, though it's been awfully amusing watching him try to hide it."_

_Kyoko sank down in her seat, "But...I can't love..." _

"_Would you rather that he disappears?" Mio asked sharply and Kyoko shook her head, "Trust me, you love him too... you're just being stupid and trying to hide it. I can't stand that sort of thing, it's stupid."_

_The creator smiled, "Of course you do."_

"_Anyway, just tell him you love him. I bet it'd make him happy, and who knows, you might believe it soon." Mio hated saying these words, but she had a plan._

_Kyoko smiled excitedly, "Alright! He's been so nice...and I don't want to hurt him..." All of a sudden the room started shaking, and went black._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Natsu groaned as her sight stopped having black dots in it. She placed her hand up to her head, hissing when her hand was covered in blood. A car had run a red light, and lucky her had been the car going through at the time. He hit the side of the car, and she had hit her head on the window. The last intersection before Ren's apartment, how did that work out? She winced as she reached for her phone, calling his number. When he answered she said, "Look out your window...I promise you it was an accident."

Ren glanced out the window, staring in shock at his car, 'H..How...is your head okay?" He asked.

She chuckled painfully. Of course he'd only be worried about her head and the cargo it held, "It's bleeding profusely but other than that its fine...can you come out momentarily? I think they may want to see you since you're the owner of the car."

"I'll be down in a moment." He hung up and got on his shoes, and his disguise. By the time he got to the accident scene, a cop car and the cop was taking notes from the guy who had caused the crash. Natsu was being loaded into the ambulance, despite trying to persuade the paramedic she was fine. Ren walked quickly towards the stretcher she was on, and she smirked at him, which caused her to wince. "Well, I'm sorry about your car."

"Screw the car, is her body alright?" He asked worriedly to the paramedic, how glanced at him, did a double take, before doing her job.

"I'm sure she'll be fine...do you want to go into the ambulance with her Tsuruga-san?" The woman asked as her partner and her pushed Natsu's stretcher into the back.

"Thank you." He said politely as he climbed in, feeling uneasy as this wasn't his first time being in the back watching a friend bleed.

Once the ambulance started towards the hospital, Natsu looked at Tsuruga and coughed before talking, "You know...that promise you owe me?"

Ren was looking worriedly at her head which was bleeding through the bandage. He concentrated on keeping eye contact with her, "what about it? You want me to pay for your hospital bill?" He asked sarcastically.

"No, because I figured you'd pay that just like you paid for my last bill. No...My promise for you is... watch out for her...and stop being a chicken about asking her out...already... I guarantee she'll say yes." Natsu winced and looked at him, "Promise me."

"Fine."

"Good." With that she passed out.

Thirteen hours had gone by, and Ren found himself once again in a hospital waiting room. This time it was more nerve wracking for him, since he not only had to worry about Kyoko who was in surgery, but whether it was Natsu or Kyoko who awoke...or even Mio. That was a scary thought. He was there by himself, as those who had been there with him had to go to work. A doctor came out and gave him an update. Kyoko's head was fine now, but she'd have to take it easy for a few weeks. Ren nodded and was ecstatic when the doctor told him she was awake and asking for him. He walked into the room and was shocked at what he found. Kyoko's head had needed to be shaved for the surgery, but she was looking at him, a small little smile on her face despite of it.

"Am I going to get a lecture Tsuruga-san? About how an actress needs to be careful about her body?"

He gave a small weak chuckle, "I think this time it can slide...since it wasn't exactly your fault." He sat and looked at her, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I had just been hit by a truck...what even happened? Did Natsu jump out a window?" she joked quietly.

"No, she high jacked my car and a car hit her."

"That explains it..." She looked down at her hands, "I'm Bo."

He blinked, not expecting that. She looked at him and explained it, "I don't want secrets between us."

He swallowed, he had a lot more secrets then she did, ones he didn't like saying. "I'm Corn." That was a safe one.

She chuckled, "I know." His eyes widened, "I was able to pay attention whenever they wanted me to." She simply stated and he swallowed.

"So does that mean..." he couldn't voice his thoughts. She looked at him sympathetically.

"I know who your father is...I know you have a past that even Reino wouldn't want to discuss."

"She went to Reino?" He was surprised at that.

"She went to Shou as well. Now THAT was entertaining to watch..." She bowed her head, a thankful smile crossed her face, "She even went to my mother's house."

Ren's face softened, "Your mother? What happened there?"

"My mom says she's been trying to love me, though it was difficult...Natsu gave her my cellphone number. I don't think she was trying to ruin my life Re...I mean Tsuruga-san."

"You can call me Ren when we're alone if you want, I don't mind." She chuckled at him, causing him to look at her questionably.

"Of course you wouldn't mind." She smiled at him and he groaned.

"You know. That wasn't the way I was planning to tell you."

"You weren't planning to tell me. Ever. You said you didn't deserve happiness remember?" She reminded him.

"You wouldn't have necessarily believed me. Or you would have shot me down...saying you didn't know how to love."

"I don't know how to love..." She looked down and blushed, "but I'm willing to try again with you."

He raised his eyebrows, "You're asking me out?"

She glared at him, "No. . .maybe. If you don't mind dating a bald girl."

He chuckled and looked at her tenderly, "I wouldn't mind if you were polka-dotted."

"Well that's romantic...I'll have a wig...what colour would you want?"

He leaned closer to her, placing his hand on her cheek, "I always had a thing for Japanese girls with black hair." He murmured, looking at her intensely.

He was delightfully surprised when she held his gaze, "Well, I always had a thing for blond guys who knew how to fly." She murmured. He chuckled.

"Well, I don't know how to fly, and I won't be dying my hair back to its normal shade anytime soon...but how about I take your sadness away easier then the stone you carry?"

She smiled softly, "You've always been able to do that."

Unable to resist anymore he asked nervously, "May I kiss you now?"

She nodded and he leaned his head in. Since the invention of the kiss there have been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind. Ren smiled into the kiss, mentally thanking Natsu for her help.

The End.

**A/N AWWWWWWWWWWWW. :P I can't say that the second/third last sentences are mine, since it comes from The Princess Bride. If you haven't watched the movie, I strongly suggest it. :P But anyway, thought the lines fit into the storyline. . . and I'm happy you all enjoyed the story so much... and if enough people want a sequel starring another one of Kyoko's characters (:P) I'll do it. :P So let me know what you thought about this story, and let me know if you want a sequel. :P**


End file.
